A wobble plate compressor comprising a main shaft driven by a power source, a wobble plate driven by the main shaft to swing, a piston connected to the wobble plate by a connecting rod, and a cylinder bore extending parallel to the main shaft to accept the piston is well known. The wobble plate compressor is equipped with a mechanism for preventing rotation of the wobble plate. Patent document 1 discloses a mechanism for preventing rotation of the wobble plate comprising a guide rod and a clamping member slidably engaging the guide rod. Patent document 2 discloses a mechanism for preventing rotation of the wobble plate comprising a pair of bevel gears engaging each other. Patent document 3 discloses a mechanism for preventing rotation of the wobble plate comprising a ball joint provided with a key and a key groove.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-10256
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 5-33763
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-345958